mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Karkat
Physical Description Karkat has a girlish figure and facial features; soft, unremarkable flesh of an olive tint; lengthy, blonde hair that shields the left side of his face and reaches just beyond his jawline; and teal-colored eyes. Backstory Karkat was born in Valhitia while his mother's husband was away. His mother, for fear of being called a whore when her husband returned to see her child, cast him into the river. An ice troll named Aozoth later found him in the river and took him in as his own. He was later raised in Frostfell for the next seventeen years. At the age of ten, his biological father payed him a visit and gave to him a deck of magic cards. These cards, he later found, could be used to summon the essence of any monster from any religion (be that monster from any religion, obscure or no- if the monster was at one point in time truly believed to exist by at least one person, it's possible to summon them). To summon the monster's presence, the blood of the summoner must be spilled upon the soil of the Earth. Once the summoner's blood has touched the soil of the Earth, the summoner will immediately begin to take the form of the summoned monster, determined by the specific card. The use of this magic requires the utmost concentration, as it is quite easy to lose one's self in the depths of one's own mind during use of the cards. Karkat only has three monsters in his whole deck, which are: * The Behemoth is a creation of Karkat’s mind, which he would catch sometimes sightings of in his dreams. The monster now frequently visits his dreams, but this was only made possible through an extensive year and a half of training. When its card is used, Karkat will grow to twice his original height (11’10”) in a blinding flash. It is a large, masculine, wolf-like beast, and is granted more speed than most creatures its size would normally be granted. This is Karkat’s preferred card. Mana use: 100 mana per minute. * The Leviathan, when summoned, will form to the anatomy of the human body, which will cause human flesh to turn to scales, Karkat’s hair will grow significantly longer and darken to a sickly shade of green and his fingernails will lengthen and sharpen to be utilized as claws. Using willpower, water within a ~1 mile radius can be manipulated by Karkat. Mana use: 60 mana per minute. * Cthulhu, when summoned, Karkat will grow to three times his height (17’9”) and turn into this monstrosity. In this form, Karkat can manipulate water within a ~2 mile radius. Mana use: 80 mana per minute. Frequent and/or extensive use of the cards will have side effects based on the summoned monster. Since the Behemoth is Karkat’s most preferred card, he has upped sound/smell-detection and strength/speed factors. If one full minute has elapsed and Karkat has not exerted enough mana to sustain his current form, he will revert to his original form. Upon acquiring these three cards, Karkat commissioned from a blacksmith a small pouch which allows for him to retrieve the desired card upon opening it, which cuts out the extra seconds it would require to manually search for the desired card. At the age of seventeen, Karkat left Frostfell to explore the world. At the age of 20, Karkat obtained a coat of many arms which would later be the cause of his demise. Combat Methods Karkat is generally inexperienced in the practice of combat and tries to use his brains more than he does his brawns, commonly using the circumstances to his advantage. When engaged, he will assume a stance and maintain his distance from his opponent as he takes a glimpse of his surrounds to make a mental map. In the first few minutes of the exchange, Karkat will assess his opponent’s fighting style, items on their immediate person, methods of attack, etc. Afterwards, he will take a glimpse of his surroundings and become familiar with them as he locates two things: escape routes and potential weapons, exclusively in that order. He will then do one of three things: If he decides that he’s biting off more than he can chew by fighting his opponent, he will immediately flee the battle via an escape route and attempt to shake off the enemy. If he decides that he can take his opponent on, but does not think the current location is ideal for him, he will flee the battle via an escape route and dart off in search of a more ideal location, sparing no time in such. If neither of the two options are available, then Karkat will frequently dodge his enemies attacks in order to wear them out and proceed in whatever manner he deems necessary. Some notable flaws are Karkat’s inexperience in battle and his overly-developed confidence during its duration, and so he is still prone to making mistakes during battle. Statistics Category:Magical Character